Kerion Croc
|Image Size = 200px |Character Name =Kerion |Full Name =Kerion Croc |Nicknames =Keri |Age =30 |Gender =Male |Species =Mobian/Nile Crocodile |Alignment =Chaotic Evil |Relationship Status = |Color = |Height =6'4" |Weight = |Description ='Scales' , and ;Eyes: ;Cybernetic implants in forearms, shoulders and chest |Birthplace = |Current Residence =Shifting Sands Egg Base, Desert Ocean Zone, Efrika |Relatives = |Affiliations =Efrika Egg Army |Likes =Fighting |Dislikes =Failure |Friends =The Eggman Empire;Efrika Egg Army - Sub-boss |Foes =Efrika Plains Freedom Fighters;Egg Ruin Renegades;Efrika Plains Freedom Fighters |Romantic Interests = |Occupation =Efrika Egg Army Sub-boss |Skills =Leadership skills;Tactical cunning |Abilities =Advanced combat;High physical strength |Powers = |Weaponry =Steel claws }} The cruel and aggressive Sub-boss of the Efrika Egg Army, manages the Shifting Sands Egg Base, and leads the regiment of Efrika Egg Soldiers stationed there. He is directly below Efrika Egg Boss Axel the Water Buffalo in terms of rank. Physical Description A somewhat brawny crocodile who stands a bit over six feet tall, Kerion has a somewhat long, broad snout, and a line of triangular scales running from his head and down to the tip of his tail, which is long and muscular. His forearms are somewhat bulky, and have undergone Cyberization, with his fingers now ending in blade-like claws. He also has Cybernetic implants in his chest and shoulders that augment his muscles and nerves, although these cannot be seen. His scales are primarily in color, with an muzzle, chest, stomach, and underside of tail, while the triangular scales on his head, back, and tail are in color. He has no hair on his head, and his eyes are in color. His Cybernetic implants are the same color as his scales, but with black highlights. History Joining the Efrika Egg Army It is unknown exactly when Kerion joined the Efrika Egg Army, but is is known he joined due to a lust for power and prestige. His fearsome strength and warrior's mindset saw him rise through the ranks, until he eventually claimed the title of Sub-boss. First Attack Kerion was the one who led the attack against the small village located in the Desert Ocean Zone; him and his Egg Soldiers razed the place, causing most of its inhabitants to flee, and capturing those who did not make it out. One villager, Bamidele the Kudu, willingly gave his allegiance to the Efrika Egg Army in an effort to avoid possible death. Seeing that the kudu would make a good Egg Soldier, due to how fit he was, he agreed to Bami's pleas. Abilities An imposing and powerful fighter, Kerion combines high physical strength with a savage fighting style in order to rip his foes to shreds. His terrifyingly strong jaws and sharp teeth allow him to snap through bones, wood, and even iron with ease, and his long, thick tail is strong and sturdy, able to sweep small, lightweight opponents off their feet. The Cybernetic enhancements to his forearms have turned his fingers into bladed claws; these are sharp and strong enough to cut through iron sheets and to crush stone. The Cyberization he underwent augmented the nerves and muscles in his chest, strengthening them and making his already impressive strength even higher; he can lift a tank well over his head and throw it too. He does not use any weapons apart from his natural ones (teeth, tail and claws). Resistances Kerion has no specific resistances to any Elements or energy-types. His thick scales make him quite durable, and he can weather minor blows with ease; his Cyberized forearms are also very sturdy, and can serve as shields, allowing Kerion to protect himself from stronger physical attacks. Weaknesses Kerion has no specific weaknesses to any Elements or energy-types. He is not very fast, and has fairly poor reflexes as well, allowing faster foes to run circles around him and potentially whittle him down with hit-and-run tactics. He also has no means of attacking from a distance, allowing ranged opponents to whittle him down as well. Friends and Foes Friends *'The Eggman Empire' - **'Efrika Egg Army' - He serves as a Sub-boss of the Efrika Egg Army, and is directly below Efrika Egg Boss Axel in terms of rank. Allies *'The Eggman Empire' - **'Efrika Egg Army' - He serves as a Sub-boss of the Efrika Egg Army, and is directly below Efrika Egg Boss Axel in terms of rank. Rivals Enemies *'Egg Ruin Renegades' - *'Efrika Plains Freedom Fighters' - *'Sharpshoot Clan' - Family Romance Personality Cruel and aggressive, Kerion seems to delight in exercising his power over the Egg Soldiers stationed in the Shifting Sands Egg Base. He has some sadistic tendencies, and seems to revel in bloodshed, gleefully engaging in combat with enemies of the Efrika Egg Army whenever he can. He has a strong lust for power and recognition, and is quite greedy as well. Despite his savagery, he is quite cunning as well, and has a surprisingly tactical mind. Kerion has a notoriously short temper, and will fly into a rage if any of his Egg Soldiers fail their missions. He is also rather lazy at times, and typically forces his soldiers to do things that he himself does not want to do, such as cleaning and maintaining the building. He has an almost obsessive desire to find the legendary Sandstorm Sanctuary. Positive Traits *Brave Negative Traits *Cruel *Lazy *Greedy Neutral Traits Quotes Notes/Trivia *His headcanon voice is that of Renekton from League of Legends. Renekton is voiced by Patrick Seitz. **However, Kerion has more of a "cyber" filter to his voice (think the voice filters for the PROJECT line of skins), likely due to the Cybernetics; it is possible that his vocal cords were partially Cyberized. Category:Ryushusupercat's characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Commanders and Leaders Category:Reptiles Category:Crocodiles Category:Egg Army Members Category:Efrika Egg Army Members Category:Eggman Empire Category:Crocodilia